1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel prostaglandins, particularly to novel thiol esters of 4,5-allenyl prostaglandins, their method of manufacture, their use in pharmaceutical compositions, and their use in treating gastrointestinal disorders.
2. Relevant Art
Enprostil is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,457, issued to Van Horn, which is hereby incorporated, in full, by reference. The thiol ester of enprostil is not disclosed therein.
Fenprostalene is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,791, issued to Muchowski, which is hereby incorporated, in full, by reference. The thiol ester of fenprostalene is not disclosed therein.
Thiol esters of prostaglandins are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,001. Thiol ester disclosures are unusual in the prostaglandin art.
The use of thallium (I) thioalkylate salts to form thiol esters of organic acids is disclosed in S. Masamune et al, J. Canadian Chem., 53, 3692, (1975).